Discovery
by trytofindme
Summary: How Sam's wife discovers what he does for a living


"So G my wife starts her new job today and it has child friendly hours, which is unheard of for stylists based in LA" Sam told him as Callen slid into the passenger seat of the challenger.

"She looking forward to it?"

"Yeah and the kids are happy as well, less need for a babysitter or childcare"

"It would be easier if you worked Monday to Friday nine till five"

"But it wouldn't be the same job and to be honest I would go crazy if I didn't get to shoot things occasionally"

"Still wanting to shoot Deeks"

"He didn't need to bleed over my car, I had to wash it before I went home since he was in hospital"

"Be grateful it was the outside and not the inside" Callen smiled as Sam turned onto the freeway "Kensi is picking him up today after his night at hospital"

"He shouldn't be at work"

"And when have any of us paid attention to doctors orders? Anyway I am grounding him to desk duty for a week with no field work"

"I think his face will be rather colourful today with that broken nose"

"You could see the colours coming through last night"

"Kensi will not be happy"

"Like she was any happier yesterday with it?" Callen smirked "They are due at her mother's for a gathering this weekend and Kensi only agreed after Deeks said he would go with her and a broken nose would not impress the rest of the guests, Kensi's family"

"Wait! Deeks is meeting the family?"

"Yep and she did not want him injured before the event"

"Do we need to stop for donuts for her? We might need to placate her or do you have enough tootsie pops?"

"Raid Deeks', he has a whole box dedicated to her addiction with twinkies, peanut butter cups. I don't even need to touch my collection and lets be honest Deeks is her supplier. He even makes special trips to her favourite donut places for her"

"He is very secretive about that. Infact I have just realised my wife never told me the name of the company that she would be working for?"

"Background checking Sam?"

"Just concerned husband, it's not like they can trace her to me as she uses her maiden name for work"

"She should be using her married name, Sam"

"She had built up a reputation using her maiden name rather than rebuild the reputation and start again, it's easier"

"So on another topic completely, the game on Thursday, not courtside but four rows back in the centre court"

"How do you score such sweet tickets?"

"I have a friend of a friend and she gets so many per game and if she can't make it, I give her the money for them. I don't get every game but about one or two seats every couple of games"

"How do you know her?"

"From when I was in the FBI, she's still in there"

"Well let's see what the day brings, hopefully we have a case that keeps us busy till Thursday afternoon" Sam said as he stopped the car in his carpark right outside the door. The bullpen was silent as they were the first of the team to arrive. Dropping their bags as Callen's mobile went off.

"Eric we have just arrived" Callen said as he answered the phone, after hearing what Eric said "We will be in ops in thirty seconds"

"No time like the present" Sam walked off to the stairs as Callen followed. Once they were told what was going on and what they needed to do, they left the office.

* * *

"Please save me guys" Kensi was being dramatic as they returned in the early afternoon

"What's the problem?" Callen asked as he sat in his seat and turned to look at her

"The new wardrobe person started today, she's nice, she's married with children and Deeks hasn't stopped flirting with her since he went for his measurement checks. Right now he is telling her how he stores his homeless clothes and trying to convince her that she needs to get a fridge for all our homeless clothes" Kensi vented "Did I forget to mention that her husband could snap Deeks in two"

"Kensi it is harmless and you know that. How's his face?" Callen asked

"He liked the desk duty only lecture he got from Hetty" Kensi smirked

"Well if he had seen me it would have been the same thing" Callen smiled back at her

"Kensi what is this Callen's told me about Deeks meeting the family this weekend" Sam could see entertainment with the subject

"He has already called my mother to explain he got dunked while surfing and his nose broken, then he tried to weasel out of it and have me go by myself" Kensi sighed "But he forgot if he is too sick to attend then I will stay and nurse him and he is back attending again"

"I think he wants you to go regardless of how he is feeling" Sam told her, only to notice his partners eyes go wide

"Sam, leave now" Callen told him with an urgency. Callen was already out of his chair and moving as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. Sam followed with questions that could wait till they were alone.

"Callen, Sam before you run off, you have to meet our new awesome stylist and wardrobe caretaker" Deeks shouted at their backs only to have them both freeze before they made the door.

"Sam, I figured out where your wife is working" Callen muttered loud enough for Sam to hear

"What?" Sam was confused as they both turned round to Deeks

"Sam and Callen, I'd like you to meet Rachel Brown, Rachel this is G Callen and Sam Hanna" Deeks smiled through his introductions

"Samuel Hanna is my husband Deeks"

"You mean you and Sam are married? Oh god" Deeks was surprised before yelling "Kensi there is a big problem and we are going for coffee now"

"Nice knowing you big guy" Callen muttered before he and Deeks stumbled off, leaving Sam to face his wife.

"Honey, I can explain everything" Sam started as his wife folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot waiting for his explanation.


End file.
